pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
プリパラ女神のメロディ
プリパラ女神のメロディ (PuriPara Megami no Merodi, lit. Melody of the PriPara Goddess) is Haruka Bokerdole's theme song. Even though looking at the name it seems like a calming song, it's upbeat and pop. In the roleplay, it is released with the first album by #Kakumei3. Lyrics TV size Romaji= Issho ni iru koto wa saikō no memorideari, Kono shiawase o muda ni shinaide kudasai Dare ga shigoto o ki ni? Matsu koto ga dekimasu, LET'S PLAY Megami wa amarini mo shiawasedearu koto ga hitsuyō Sekinin wa watashiniha amarini mo ōku arimasu Kore wa watashi ga chōdo sorera o mushi shite, dasshu riyūdesu! Let's make this a Paradise! Saisho no seibun wa, purizumu dearimasu Yume no bitto to kongō Sōzō-ryoku to kibō wa saisho no aidoru o tsukurimasu Soshite, min'na ga kimasu Yūjin e no pasupōto (Tomochike...) Daremoga sore o motte imasu Yume no rakuen e no katamichi kippu (Purichike...) TAKING OFF, Saki ga arimasu Mirai Demo shonichi ga owattakeredomo Sono yōna tanoshī tsuitachideshita Kore wa,-ji ga sarani tanoshiku naru koto o imi shimasu! Purizumuparadaisu ga kanryō shimashita (Soreha...) Kagayakeru basho Kono kimochi wa nanidesu ka? (Wakuwaku...) Kieta koto ga nai kirakira-kan Ai |-| English= Being together is the best memory, Don't waste this happiness Who cares about work? That can wait, LET'S PLAY A goddess needs to be happy too The responsibilities are too many for me This is why I just ignore them and dash! Let's make this a Paradise! The first ingredient is Prism Mixed with a bit of dreams Imagination and hope to make the first idol And everyone will come The passport to being friends (Friend Ticket...) Everyone has it The one-way ticket to the paradise of dreams (PriTicket...) Taking off, the destination is Future Even though the first day is over It was such a fun day This means the next will be even more fun! The Prism Paradise is now complete (It is...) A place where you can shine What's this feeling? (Exciting...) The sparkly feeling that never fades away Love Full Version Romaji= Issho ni iru koto wa saikō no memorideari, Kono shiawase o muda ni shinaide kudasai Dare ga shigoto o ki ni? Matsu koto ga dekimasu, LET'S PLAY Megami wa amarini mo shiawasedearu koto ga hitsuyō Sekinin wa watashiniha amarini mo ōku arimasu Kore wa watashi ga chōdo sorera o mushi shite, dasshu riyūdesu! Let's make this a Paradise! Saisho no seibun wa, purizumu dearimasu Yume no bitto to kongō Sōzō-ryoku to kibō wa saisho no aidoru o tsukurimasu Soshite, min'na ga kimasu Yūjin e no pasupōto (Tomochike...) Daremoga sore o motte imasu Yume no rakuen e no katamichi kippu (Purichike...) TAKING OFF, Saki ga arimasu Mirai Anata ga totemo koishikattadesu Sore wa anata ga modotte iru koto wa subarashī kotodesu Megami no kokoro wa rēsu o teishi suru koto wa dekimasen Anata wa osoraku kidzukimashita Ni~Tsu ga kyō akaruidesu, no gaibu no daisanshamashou! I want to think this everyday! Tsugi no seibun wa, shiawasedesu Sore wa doko demo hirogaru koto ni yori, Sonogo, ai no tamago o tsuika Node, karera wa fuka koto! Purizumuparadaisu ga kanryō shimashita (Soreha...) Kagayakeru basho Kono kimochi wa nanidesu ka? (Wakuwaku...) Kieta koto ga nai kirakira-kan Ai Demo shonichi ga owattakeredomo Sono yōna tanoshī tsuitachideshita Kore wa,-ji ga sarani tanoshiku naru koto o imi shimasu! Yūjin e no pasupōto (Tomochike...) Daremoga sore o motte imasu Yume no rakuen e no katamichi kippu (Purichike...) TAKING OFF, Saki ga arimasu Mirai |-| English= Being together is the best memory, Don't waste this happiness Who cares about work? That can wait, LET'S PLAY A goddess needs to be happy too The responsibilities are too many for me This is why I just ignore them and dash! Let's make this a Paradise! The first ingredient is Prism Mixed with a bit of dreams Imagination and hope to make the first idol And everyone will come The passport to being friends (Friend Ticket...) Everyone has it The one-way ticket to the paradise of dreams (PriTicket...) Taking off, the destination is Future I missed you so much It's great that you're back The heart of a goddess can't stop racing You probably noticed The sun is bright today, let's party outside! I want to think this everyday! The next ingredient is happiness So that it spreads everythere, Then add the eggs of love So that they hatch! The Prism Paradise is now complete (It is...) A place where you can shine What's this feeling? (Exciting...) The sparkly feeling that never fades away Love Even though the first day is over It was such a fun day This means the next will be even more fun! The passport to being friends (Friend Ticket...) Everyone has it The one-way ticket to the paradise of dreams (PriTicket...) Taking off, the destination is Future Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Haruka's songs Category:Prism Voice Category:Hidden Prism Voice Category:Kakumei3 Category:Songs Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPrincess Category:ParaPri Category:Academy Festival Category:Second Academy Festival Category:ParaPri 2016